When painting interiors, professional painters often use a 5-gallon paint pail in which the paint is supplied. A roller screen is attached over the edge of the paint pail into the interior. The painter primarily paints with a paint roller. A paint roller is dipped into the pail and rolled out on the screen to control the amount of paint on the paint roller. The painter then applies the roller to the wall and/or ceiling surface and rolls the paint thereon.
One of the problems which results from painting with a roller is the fact that the roller cannot reach the corners. To paint the corners, the painter uses a cutting brush, which is often a 2- or 3-inch wide paintbrush. The painter carries a smaller paint vessel, often called a cutting bucket, to hold about a quart of paint. He uses this brush and bucket to apply paint in the corners where the roller will not reach.
Problems arise when the painter wants to put down the cutting bucket and cutting brush when he is working with the roller. If the brush is left standing on its bristles in the cutting bucket, the bristles will get bent. If the brush is left lying out while roller-painting, the bristles will dry out. If the painter wants to move his equipment to the next painting site, such as an adjoining room, the separate pail, bucket and brush require special handling. Accordingly, there is need for a satisfactory solution to these problems.